Не страшно
by Catherine Midnight
Summary: На глазах у Римы Нагихико сбивает машина. Как она переживет его смерть и сможет ли она это сделать?  П.С.Я не умею писать содержание  . "


День, когда это произошло, был похож на предыдущие. Ярко светило солнце, и ничто не предвещало беды. Защитники бесцельно бродили по городу. Кто-то, никто уже не помнит, кто, предложил направиться в кафе. Через некоторое время Защитники оказались рядом с ним, надо было всего лишь перейти дорогу, и тогда…

Улица пустовала. Рима спокойно, не торопясь, зашагала по переходу через улицу. Два-три шага отделяли ее от тротуара. Блондинка остановилась и повернулась к остальным:  
-Ну, где вы там есть?  
Но, когда она снова повернулась, улыбку на ее лице словно ластиком стерло. Метрах в двухстах из-за угла на полной скорости выскочил автомобиль. Вместо того, чтобы добежать до тротуара, Рима остолбенела и зажмурилась.

Толчок в спину…Девушка упала на тротуар. Хлопок…Все как в замедленной съемке…Парня подкинуло, как тряпичную куклу и швырнуло в сторону…

Когда Рима решилась открыть глаза, тишину разорвал оглушительный визг…. Длинные волосы, прежде приятного сиреневато-синего оттенка, намокли в крови и стали бордово-коричневыми…Правая стопа была неестественно вывернута… Глаза…они были теперь похожи на осколки бутылочного стекла, такие же холодные и безжизненные…  
Блондинка попыталась встать, но ноги подкосились. Силы резко ее оставили, и девушка потеряла сознание…

Рима открыла глаза. Первым, что она увидела, было лицо сидящего рядом с ней Тадасе  
-Наконец-то очнулась, - сказал он, слабо улыбаясь  
-А где все? - прошептала Королева  
-Аму-тян и Юйки-тян отпаивают валерьянкой. Они до сих пор в шоке  
-А он? - взгляд Римы был красноречивее слов  
-Я… Понимаешь…-Король не мог подобрать слов,- Ты сама видела, с какой силой его сбили…Даже взрослым сложно такое перенести…  
-Он….он…-глаза девушки начали наполняться слезами.  
-Да, Маширо-сан…Его нет больше с нами…-Король встал, пряча глаза.  
Даже парни иногда плачут… Просто они не показывают слез…  
-Нет! - закричала в слезах Рима. - Этого не может быть!- Но, вспоминая его неподвижное, безжизненное тело, лежащее на асфальте, девушка не могла отрицать реальности происходящего.

На похоронах Рима не была. Одна только мысль о том, что произошло, была невыносима. Несколько дней девушка просидела в комнате, сжавшись в клубочек и прижимая к себе любимую плюшевую собаку с длинной золотистой шерстью - его последний подарок…  
Теперь некому ее защищать…Некому с теплой, особенной улыбкой, ласково называть ее «Рима-тян». Некому быть с ней рядом при любой возможности. И некому теперь было признаваться в любви…  
Рима больше не плакала – казалось, за эти дни она выплакала все слезы, что были у нее. От сердца словно безжалостно отгрызли кусок. Много времени прошло, прежде чем она смогла ходить в школу. Но там все напоминало о его смерти…

Однажды Рима нашла в себе силы сходить на кладбище. Его могилу девушка нашла легко по свежей земле.  
-Прости меня…-слезы капали на две гвоздики, лежавшие на земле, - Это я виновата…Почему я остановилась тогда? Если бы не я, ты был бы жив…И тогда я сказала бы тебе все, что чувствую…Я теперь одна…  
В шуме листвы деревьев девушке послышался знакомый голос, произнесший: «Полетим вдвоем…»  
Рима замерла и расслышала еще два слова:  
«Не страшно…»

Ночь… Слегка скрипнув, приоткрылась дверь дома…Светловолосая девушка тихо вышла. По пути Рима положила письмо в ящик Аму. Лучшая подруга была обязана знать обо всем.

Ночь…Крыша здания Пасхи. Кое-как девушка забралась туда.  
-Не страшно…шепнула она себе и сделала свой последний шаг…

Место, полное света…Взмахивая белоснежными крыльями, девушка летела к знакомому силуэту  
-Лететь за тобой…Это не страшно, -сказала она, глядя в улыбающиеся золотые глаза  
-Тебе больше не придется. Я тебя не оставлю…  
-Прости меня…-блондинка прижалась к парню, - За все, что я натворила, за все слова, которыми я тебя обидела… Простишь?  
Нагихико погладил ее по щеке.  
-Когда любишь по-настоящему, прощаешь все недостатки любимого….  
Рима улыбнулась ему…Больше не придется страдать, не придется выносить мучительную разлуку…

Отдать жизнь ради любви - не страшно… 


End file.
